


even if i don't know much (i'm still here for you)

by countdownone



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, based on loona tv 509-511, brief lipsol and catfish, happy late bday to our frog!!, loonaverse era, loving and supporting each other, side 2jin, vv soft yeorry, yeojin says shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 10:20:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21444631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/countdownone/pseuds/countdownone
Summary: two girls & all the times they rely on each other during the turbulent time of their second concert.
Relationships: Choi Yerim | Choerry/Im Yeojin
Kudos: 48





	even if i don't know much (i'm still here for you)

1.

Yerim always seems to be there when she needs her.

2.

Yeojin slumps down on the practice room floor, exhausted and sweating. Lack of sleep and hours of training eat away at her ability to do her best, not to mention her ridiculous diet. The most she could do during today’s practice was nod at the occasional criticism and try to ignore the soreness in her arms and legs. She lets out a tired sigh.

“Good job, everyone.” Their dance instructor claps her hands, looking around the room at the members with a small smile. “Even if this only your second concert, I think you all are going to make it a good one. 15 minutes break.”

The members chorus a “thank you” and scatter. Hyunjin and Heejin settle down next to her, but they seem wrapped up in conversation and she just doesn’t have the energy to try to join them. The oldest members settle at the table in the corner of the room, laughing and joking. Only Sooyoung doesn’t join them, heading upstairs with Chaewon and Hyejoo for a quick water break. And Yerim-

“Here.”

A bright yellow towel lands in her lap, and Yeojin looks up with a tired smile. Yerim beams down at her, her dark brown hair tied in a high ponytail. A matching yellow towel hangs around her neck. Yeojin absently thinks that even when looking sweaty and tired, the older girl manages to have such a genuine- and pretty- smile.

“Thanks.”

“You look like you needed it.” She frowns exaggeratedly. “Even our maknae isn’t immune to sweating buckets, huh.”

Yeojin swats her shoulder with the towel but Yerim only giggles, offers a hand.

“Wanna go out for a snack run?”

Yeojin gives her a small smile.

“I’m too tired, sorry. I’m sure Hyunjin-unnie will be just as eager to tag along.”

Yerim looks over at Hyunjin, now leaning on Heejin’s shoulder and excitedly showing her a parkour video compilation.

“I think, they’re doing their own thing.” She says with a slightly embarrassed grin. “And besides, you pick out the best snacks.”

“If we’re late coming back, I’m going to blame you.” But Yeojin can’t help the slowly spreading smile on her face. It can’t hurt, right? Besides, the cool night air would do wonders for her aches.

“Alright.” She says, grabbing Yerim’s hand and pulling herself up. “I’ll race you to the front.”

Yerim gasps dramatically.

“You couldn’t outrun me, with my graceful and longer legs-”

But Yeojin’s already gone, laughing and hooting as she runs out of the practice room. She’s her usual self again, rancorous and silly and energetic. Yerim smiles, grabs the towel and runs after her.

3.

Yeojin likes to repay favors.

4.

“Unnies!” Yeojin calls from across the waiting room, a camera in hand. “Say hello the camera.” She’s comfortably settled on the couch, a large frog head on her lap. Most of the members, crowded around their dance teacher, look over and wave. Jinsol, let out early, is the first one to bound over. She waves cheerfully at the camera.

“Is this for our TV?” She asks with a pout, peering into the camera and adjusting her hair. “I just had rehearsal so I hope I don’t look too sweaty.” Her arm is linked with a much less enthusiastic Hyunjin, who lets out a quiet “aeong!” and wanders off.

“That’s right, unnie! You look good!” Yeojin bobs the camera up and down, showing the older girl in the black XX sweater and black sweatpants. “Are you nervous for tomorrow?”

“Nope!” Jinsol yells, flashing a thumbs up and cupping a hand around her ear. “Are you?”

Yeojin matches her energy, laughing and giving her a thumbs up back.

“Nope!”

And it’s true, she thinks as Jinsol grins and trails off after Hyunjin. Finally being able to perform their new songs on a bigger stage, being able to showcase how much she’s improved and practiced- she absolutely loves it. After that, everything comes naturally. She’s sure the crowd will love the new choreography and feel the members’ energy. She just needs to make sure she doesn’t cry on day 2. And she can do that, she’s certain.

She gets up, patting the frog head affectionately and placing it on the seat in front of her. The camera captures the rest of the room in a wide arc as Yeojin stretches, showing a room scattered with the member’s belongings. A couple of members have gone on stage again, and only a few girls remain in the room. Jungeun has her phone propped on a chair, cramming in some more practice. Jinsol stands in front of her, nodding along to the beats of the music and giving her feedback. Hyunjin is sitting on the couch next to them, scrolling through her phone and eating a sandwich. And-

“Yerim unnie?”

Yeojin tentatively steps towards the older girl, sitting alone in the corner of the room. The only thing that makes her stand out from staff is a tangle of vibrant purple hair, falling out of a thick white hoodie. She’s biting her lower lip and scrolling through her phone, eyebrows creased in a rare sign of worry and irritation. Her favorite checked blanket is draped over her legs, and Yeojin can see her free hand tugging nervously on it.

“Unnie?” Yeojin tries again, putting the camera down. The sight gnaws at her heart. She’s been getting hints that the concert preparation has been hard on Yerim; only a few days ago she had confessed to the other Odd Eye members that she probably had been overexerting herself, but promised to spend the next few days relaxing more. She had seemed to be back to her usual self after that, but of course today was D-1. Had she been putting up that front the whole time? Yeojin wonders, feeling another pang. It seemed very in-character for her unnie to push herself more if she was anxious.

“Oh? Hey, Yeojin.” Yerim finally looks up, tense expression relaxing slightly. “I heard you filming our TV with the unnies, is it my turn?”

“Um.” The younger girl closes her open mouth. Does she offer solace now? This is awkward timing. Maybe she should just pretend she hasn’t seen anything? No, that’s cruel. Should she tell the other members and ask for advice? But for once, that idea doesn’t appeal. Yerim has always done so much for her, and she wants to give back on her own terms.

She looks back up at Yerim, swinging her camera up at eye level with a solemn nod.

“I’m the superior PD and they knew it, so now I have the job.”

Yerim smiles wanly, crossing her arms.

“Prove that you can make a more engaging TV than staff, then.”

Yeojin ponders for a moment then sits closer to the older girl, reversing the camera so it’s facing the two of them.

“Miss Yerim, what day is it today?” She asks the camera excitedly, angling it closer to them.

“Today is the day before our second concert!” She answers with a small smile. “Isn’t that right, Miss Yeojin?”

“Yes, you’re right!” She makes the camera nod. “Are you nervous, Miss Yerim?”

Yerim’s smile thins, and she looks down at her hands for a moment.

“Maybe a little.” She answers, looking up at Yeojin with worry etched into her features again. “Aren’t you?”

Yeojin straightens up.

“Nope, not at all.” She responds, meeting Yerim’s troubled gaze with a warm smile. “Because I think you’re going to do amazing.” She shyly takes the older girl’s hand, and gives a reassuring squeeze. “You’re incredibly talented, unnie, and you destroyed the stage last time even though it was your first time performing it. And even your hair matches your song this time!” She turns back to the camera. “True or false, Miss Yerim?”

“Maybe.” Yerim replies quietly, and when Yeojin looks back at her she notices the tears forming at the corners of her eyes with alarm.

“Oh shit unnie I’m so sorry,” she hastily says, scrambling to get tissues for her. “I’ll be right back, ok?” She gives the older girl a hasty pat on the shoulder and grabs a tissue box from a table in the middle of the room. Apparently her comical expression of horror had been funny because when she returns to the older girl, Yerim is laughing weakly and swiping at her eyes.

“I’m sorry I cursed.” Yeojin says with a crooked smile, pulling out a handful of tissues and gently dabbing at Yerim’s cheeks. “Did I look that funny?”

“You looked,” She giggles, sniffling, “Like a scared squirrel.” She takes a tissue and blows her nose, slightly apologetic smile never faltering. “It was too cute.”

“I was trying my best.” Yeojin huffs, grumbling. “You know I’m not very good at this kind of thing.”

It’s Yerim’s turn to take the younger girl’s hand and give it a reassuring squeeze.

“You are, Yeojin. I was just being silly and overemotional.” She sighs. “I guess my messed up sleep schedule and diet has made my nervousness worse. I keep telling myself, all I need to do is practice and make sure I feel prepared. But that just makes me more nervous and more hungry.” She cracks a small smile at Yeojin. “And I guess I just ended up crying at your sweet words.”

“Unnie,” Yeojin says sweetly. “If you ever bottle up your stress like this again, I’ll tell Lip unnie and make her scold you for like, 2 hours.”

“She would never.” Yerim says, laughing and playfully shoving Yeojin away. “She’s more mean to you, like when she caught you cooking you on the kitchen floor-”

But the rest of her sentence is drowned out by Yeojin’s angry protests, Yerim’s delighted giggles and Jungeun’s panicked yells about being careful not to drop the camera.

She thinks that no matter what happens, as long as she has her cheery unnie, she’ll be ok.

5.

“It’s not your fault, Yeojin."

“Most of what happened- Sooyoung unnie’s injury, Haseul unnie's guilt, everyone's lowered morale- was my fault.”

“She’s strong. We all are. And so are you. All we can do is keep moving forward."

“I don’t know about that, unnie.”

“You did the best you could. I’m incredibly proud of you. You’re going to keep practicing and improving. I’ll treat you to cake tomorrow. True or false?”

Yeojin finally allows herself to cry.

**Author's Note:**

> I worried about making it sound like Yerim was the only person that was supportive of Yeojin, especially in the last scene. I hope it doesn't come off like that!
> 
> Also the title is a Korean pun- Yeorry in korean has the same spelling as a word that means immature/young/inexperienced.


End file.
